A ski has a base body which generally consists of plastic and generally has a structure comprising a plurality of layers, which may be reinforced with glass fibers or carbon fibers, in order to achieve defined elasticity and shock absorption properties. The side edges of the running surface of the ski, which are subject to particularly high loads, are formed by ski edge profiles made from steel. This is a substantially L-shaped profile, one limb of which is unreleasably embedded in the base body. The profile head, which is generally ground at right angles, extends along the running surface edge, which is subject to particularly high loads.
It is known to use ski edge profiles made from steel, preferably hardened steel. A ski edge of this type is described, for example, in DE 297 05 070 U1. These known ski edges, which consist of hardenable steel alloys, have excellent properties in particular in terms of their durability and resistance to wear.
In view of the above, the invention is based on the object of providing a ski edge profile which further improves the sliding properties of a ski provided with ski edge profiles of this type, in particular under extreme loads as occur in ski racing.